A common tool that is used on manipulators mounted on robots is a gripper, which allows the robot to grasp and move objects to fulfill their operational requirements. However, no single gripper design is optimal for all tasks or for all objects, since their tasks and the shape and size of the object with which they interact may change frequently. One way to customize a gripper for a specific task or a specific object is to design a set of fingers, also called jaws, for the gripper that is specific to that task or object. For example, a task requiring a robot to reach deep inside a narrow opening might benefit by having a set of long, narrow fingers. However, long, narrow fingers would not be suited to lifting and controlling large parts, where a shorter, broader finger would provide optimal control. For tasks involving grasping of a small or fragile object, a gripper with a compliant gripping facial surface is desirable.
In factory settings, in which robotic grippers may be required to interact with different parts, various gripper fingers may be used depending upon the application. For example, while grippers with parallel gripping surface are often used, various parts are better gripped with grippers having a shaped gripper surface. Consequently, as the grippers must be replaced for various parts, a technician must be employed to replace the fingers. This requires time, materials and special tools.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a gripper which can conform to the part being picked up or engaged, thereby allowing the gripper to change the shape of its gripper surfaces based on the shape of the part and the force required to manipulate the part. It would also be beneficial to provide a gripper which can pick up a variety of parts of different shapes without the need to change the gripper.